Grüße aus der Unterwelt - Es beginnt
Es war Circa 22:00. Ich war früh schlafen gegangen, aber war nach kurzer Zeit wieder wach geworden. Ich lag in meinem Bett und konnte nun einfach nicht mehr einschlafen. Ich hatte mich um 18:00 schlafen gelegt da ich einen anstrengenden Tag bei der Arbeit hatte, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Ich wusste, das ich gerade nicht alleine war. "Ich weiß das du wieder hier bist, du kannst dich gerne zeigen, Äffchen!". Er hasste es wenn man ihn so nannte. Der kleine Dämon erschien in einer schwarzen Wolke neben meinem Bett, welche aber nach seiner Manifestierung wieder verpuffte. Sein Name war Carlos. Ich hatte ihn so genannt, weil Dämonen an sich eigentlich keine Namen hatten. Zumindest keine, die ein normaler Mensch hätte aussprechen können. Er war mein kleiner Hausdämon. Einer von der guten Sorte. Die gutmütigen Dämonen waren aber heutzutage leider selten geworden. Ich war mir aber sehr sicher das ich nicht der einzige war, welcher so ein ausgefallenes Haustier hatte. Na ja... Haustier konnte man das nicht wirklich nennen. Er war zwar ne Kreatur, aber er war auch ein guter Kumpel. Er war liebenswert, konnte aber auch sehr frech und herausfordernd wirken, und es kam leider nicht allzu selten vor das er über die Stränge schlug und ich ihm eine langte, aber er nahm mir das nie übel. Er fand es manchmal unfair, aber meistens Verstand er warum ich das machte. Er war halt noch recht Jung und musste auch noch ein wenig erzogen werden, aber alles in allem hatte ich den kleinen echt lieb gewonnen. Ich war sein einziger wirklicher Freund. Es gab nicht viele andere Dämonen die mit seiner Art klar kamen,da er einfach....nun ja....anders war. "Ich bin ein Dämon und kein Äffchen!!! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?!? Verdammt nochmal das ist finde ich nicht witzig! Wieso wusstest du überhaupt das ich hier war, Chriss? Das ist unfair! Jetzt kann ich dich nicht mehr erschrecken! Obwohl du es wegen "Äffchen" mehr als verdient hättest!!!", gab er ein wenig enttäuscht und beleidigt von sich. "Ich kenne dich mittlerweile schon ein paar Jahre und nach dieser Zeit kann ich dich einfach leichter durchschauen und ich weiß ganz gut wie du tickst, Kleiner. Aber mach dir nix daraus, irgendwann pass ich mal nicht auf und dann ist das vielleicht wieder deine Chance.", sagte ich zu ihm. "Aber Meister, in der letzten Zeit hat es aber nur einmal geklappt weil du mich wie eben gerade hast kommen sehen!". Ich erklärte ihm schmunzelnd: "Dann lass dir mal was neues einfallen! Wenn du jedesmal wenn ich im Bett liege und beschäftigt bin direkt vor meinen Augen erscheinst und irgendwelche Grimassen schneidest, dann ist doch klar das dies für mich auf Dauer langweilig wird. Denk dir mal was neues aus und mach nicht immer das was man schon kennt. Mal ehrlich und da wunderst du dich das ich mich nicht erschrecken und weiß was du vorhast? Außerdem bin ich nicht dein Meister. Du bist mein Hausdämon und mein Kumpel und nicht mein Sklave. Alles klar?". Jetzt war er ein wenig beleidigt. "Versuch du mal jemanden zu erschrecken wenn du mehr niedlich als gruselig aussiehst.". "Hey komm schon, Kopf hoch, dir fällt bestimmt nochmal was neues ein. Außerdem bin ich ganz froh das du anders bist als die meisten anderen Dämonen, die mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schlafen lassen würden! Du bist ein echt liebenswertes Kerlchen, und das ist doch auch was!". "Ich will aber nicht immer liebenswert sein, ich will auch mal richtig furchteinflößend sein! Ich will es wenigstens einmal erleben, das du dich vor Angst einpisst!". "Na dann versuch mal dein Glück in Zukunft da bin ich ja mal echt gespannt!", meinte ich, und es ärgerte ihn das ich sichtlich amüsiert war. Aber er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Warum bist du eigentlich noch wach? Solltest du nicht eigentlich schon lange schlafen?", fragte er mich. "Eigentlich ja, aber irgendwie kann ich nicht. Ich bin hellwach. Warscheinlich bin ich nicht ausgelastet. Glaub ich vertrete mir mal die Beine. Vielleicht kommt dann wieder die Müdigkeit durch. Kommst du mit?". "Demonstrativ entfaltete er seine kleinen Flügelchen und flog zum Fenster. "Na worauf warten wir noch? Ich warte unten beim Eingang auf dich!", sagte er, öffnete das Fenster und flatterte in die Nacht hinaus. ich stieg aus dem Bett, zog mich an und ging nach unten zum Eingang. Als ich dann vor der Tür stand, wartete Carlos nicht dort wie er es eigentlich gesagt hatte. Ich sah ihn auch nirgendwo. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er wieder einen unachtsamen Moment zu finden um mich zu erschrecken. Ich musste wieder schmunzeln. Er lernte es einfach nie. Seine Manöver waren immer dieselben und darum war es immer offensichtlich, wenn er was vorhatte. "Okay du kannst wieder herkommen oder dich sichtbar machen, es macht keinen Sinn, du solltest dir mal echt was neues wieder überlegen!", rief ich leise raus, um die Nachbarschaft nicht zu stören. Weder eine Antwort, noch eine Manifestierung von dem kleinen. Nanu? Wo war er denn abgeblieben?. "Komm schon das ist langweilig, ich weiß ohnehin das du wieder vorhast, mich zu erschrecken, aber es macht keinen Sinn weil ich darauf vorbereitet bin. Also zeig dich, Äffchen!". Ich glaube ich hatte schon erwähnt, das er es hasste so genannt zu werden, aber es sah bei ihm furchtbar niedlich aus wenn er vor Wut aufstampfte und wüste Beschimpfungen von sich gab. Aber auch auf diese Stichelei reagierte er nicht. Wo war er denn hin? Ich ging ein wenig die Straße entlang und schaute mich in der Umgebung um. ich wohnte in einer kleinen Siedlung, nicht weit von der Innenstadt. Es war hier immer relativ still, und nur wenn man genau hinhörte, bemerkte man aus der ferne den Verkehrslärm. Aber auch der war gerade nicht zu hören. Das war aber nichts auffälliges. Aber so langsam fragte ich mich wirklich, wo der kleine Dämon abgelieben war. Normalerweise entfernte er sich nie so weit von mir, und normalerweise reagierte er auch spätestens nach dem zweiten Ruf von mir. Aber dieses mal schien er wirklich weg zu sein. Ob ihm was passiert war? Ich ging weiter die Straße entlang Richtung Innenstadt. Das Wetter war sehr angenehm mild, und der Himmel war Sternenklar. Der Mond schien hell herunter und so war der weg nicht ganz so dunkel. Es waren hier leider keine Straßenlaternen aufgebaut, weshalb bei Neumond der Weg fast komplett von der Finsternis verschlungen schien. Normalerweise nahm ich auch eine Taschenlampe mit, aber der Weg war hell genug erleuchtet, man hätte sogar fast in dem Licht lesen können. Aber auch nur fast. Ich rief immer wieder nach CARLOS, aber ich bekam einfach keine Antwort. So langsam machte ich mir echt Sorgen um ihn, ob ihm was zugestoßen war. Ich ging dann in die Innenstadt um dort zu schauen, wobei ich dabei das Gefühl hatte auch dort nicht fündig zu werden. Aber vielleicht wussten ja die Dämonen der anderen Leute wo er war, wer weiß wie die sich fanden oder was die für Bekanntschaften untereinander pflegten. ich sprach den nächstbesten Fußgänger an. Ein junger Mann mit einen scheinbar älterem Dämon. Dieser flog ganz lässig neben seiner Schulter her und sie unterhielten sich. "Guten Abend, werter Herr! Entschuldigen sie, aber haben sie rein zufällig einen kleinen Dämon gesehen auf ihrem Weg? So ein kleinerer und weniger hässlich aussehender?". "Hey! Wir sind zwar nicht grad die schönsten, aber Hässlich ist was anderes, also verbitte ich mir diese Anmutungen! Alles klar? Unter diesen Umständen kannst du alleine gucken wie du ihn findest, Mensch!", raunzte mich der Dämon des Mannes an. "Schon gut, Dardan, er meint es bestimmt nicht so wie er es sagt. Entschuldigen sie vielmals, aber er ist ein wenig empfindlich was sein Aussehen angeht. Sie suchen ihren Dämon? Ich habe mich schon gewundert woher dieser herrenlose Flattermann herkam. Er flog die Straße da hinten runter und bog dann in die Seitenstraße rechts ein. Danach habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Er wirkte aber ein wenig wie hypnotisiert, hat nichts herum um sich wahrgenommen, auch nicht als ich ihn fragte ob er nicht einen Besitzer hätte. Hat gar nicht reagiert, sondern ist einfach nur weitergeflattert.", erklärte mir der Herr. Das war aber mehr als seltsam. "Okay Danke für ihre Hilfe! Ich habe mich schon gefragt wo er abgeblieben ist, weil er hat sich noch nie selbstständig und soweit von mir entfernt. Schönen Abend noch!". "Gleichfalls und viel Glück beim einfangen!", erwiderte er. Sein Dämon grunzte nur genervt. Ich lief in Richtung der Straße, auf welche der junge Herr mich eben hingedeutet hatte, und tatsächlich, am anderen Ende der Seitenstraße sah ich ihn entlang flattern. "CARLOS!", schrie ich ihm nach, aber er nahm mich dem Anschein nach gar nicht wahr. Ich lief ihm hinterher und als ich am anderen Ende der Straße ankam, war er bereits wieder in der nächsten Gasse verschwunden. "VERDAMMT NOCH MAL CARLOS!!". So langsam ging mir die Lauferei auf die nerven. Ich holte ihn aber recht schnell ein. Ich fing ihn noch in derselben Seitenstraße ein. Ich packte ihn und schrie ihm ins Gesicht:"Carlos! was ist denn eigentlich in dich gefahren?!? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht! Was....AU!", weiter kam ich nicht. Er biss mir in die Hand und schlug mir seinen Flügel ins Gesicht. Ich taumelte ein wenig zurück. "Lass mich in Frieden!", zischte er mich an. Was war denn bloß in ihn gefahren? Er hat mich noch nie so angegriffen. Aber ich ließ nicht locker. Er wollte gerade weiter flattern, aber in dem Moment, wo er sich umdrehte, packte ich ihn von hinten und drückte ihn zu Boden. Der kleine Dämon wandte sich unter mir und wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, wobei er mir einige Bisse und Schnitte im Gesicht und an den Armen zufügte. Ich schrie auf vor Schmerz, so ein Dämonenbiss tut echt weh, aber ich ließ nicht locker. "WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST MIT DIR LOS VERDAMMT??" . Er fauchte nur und auf einmal Merkte ich ein scharfes Brennen an meinem Arm. "AAAHH!", schrie ich auf und lies ihm los. Er befreite sich und zischte mir noch hinterher: "Du Mistkerl, du wirst noch sehen was du davon hast! Meine Artgenossen werden bald aus der Unterwelt aufsteigen und euch Menschen zeigen was echte Schmerzen sind. dann bog er um die Ecke und war weg. Ich rappelte mich langsam wieder auf. Er hatte mich für einen kleinen Dämon schwer zugerichtet. Ich hatte jede Menge Kratzer, Schnitte und Bisse an meinen Armen und im Gesicht. ich schmeckte das Blut was mir aus der Nase runterlief. An meinen Armen blutete ich auch Stellenweise, aber an meinem Linken Unterarm fielen mir 2 Einstiche auf. Mir wurde schwindelig. Ich torkelte und fiel auf die Knie, und meine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr. Hat er mich vergiftet mit dem Biss? Dämonengift? Gibt es sowas? Ich sah nur noch wie aus den beiden Stichen anfing schwarzer Rauch auszutreten. "Carlos...was zum...?" murmelte ich mit schwacher Stimme. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. -geschrieben von Nedostayes Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen